


Art for TAKING IN STRAYS by PrincessDesire

by Banbury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Bottom Dean, Divergent Timelines, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sub Dean, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2015, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary Provided by the author:</p>
<p>The point of a hunt is to kill the monster. Sam Ackles knows this without being reminded by Dean, the handsome hunter he's just met, but somehow he ends up with a new pet and a new friend. Angels don't get crushes, but Chalendra began losing her grace the night that she saved Sam, taking him in as her own, and she's really more human than not these days, so it's not so strange that John Winchester, with his pure soul and dreamy bedroom eyes, makes her heart flutter. Dean thinks the step-brotherly action could be kind of hot and besides, it's only incest if you're actually related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for TAKING IN STRAYS by PrincessDesire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taking in Strays by PrincessDesire

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Taking%20in%20Strays/header1_zpsyp2mxaqq.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Taking%20in%20Strays/albumf1_zpswrxmnhli.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Taking%20in%20Strays/albumf2_zpsolzd82uj.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Taking%20in%20Strays/divider2_zpsruzyhv7c.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Taking%20in%20Strays/albumf5_zpskv5m2zrc.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Taking%20in%20Strays/albumf3_zpsb7rlw8rq.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Taking%20in%20Strays/albumf4_zpshqwrrse6.jpg.html)


End file.
